The Masters of the Sea! Character List
This is a list of all the important characters in the Campaign "Masters of the Sea." The Players Arauka Rochir: Pronounced: (Ara-oo-ka Row-kear) The Wild Elf Arauka Rochir was born on a small island, near the country of Wyaden. The village in which he was born, Nanda, is a beautiful little hamlet, surrounded on the east, west, and northern side by massive rolling hills, and the coast on the south. The village of Nanda is entirely occupied by an ancient tribe of Wild Elves that had been stranded on the island several centuries ago. Nanda is a very mysterious village and and it is even rumored to be a favorite place for dragon sightings and for mysterious happenings. Several centuries ago, a group of people appeared out of the ocean and wandered into the village of Nanda. These people were said to be tall and beautiful in appearence (20+ CHA) and because of this they were all well accepted into the Elvish village. Over time people began to develop close relationships with these mysterious strangers, who were called the 'Nenda-Raana' some had even decided to marry them but, as time went on, people began to notice something strange, these mysterious strangers never aged. Even to Elves this was considered strange and unnatural. Finally the people of Nanda found out just who exactly these mysterious strangers were, they were a small clan of nomadic Bronze dragons, and when the people of Nanda discovered this, they were not angry, nor did they reject the Nenda-Raana, for how could they when they had done no harm to the viliagers, but despite this, the villagers were hurt that they had been deceived for so long so, in the end, the Nenda-Raana decided it would be best to leave, never again to be seen by the people of Nanda. To this day, the people of Nande still maintain some of the traits left behind by their draconic ancestors. The most notable being the deep green eyes, and dark brown hair with dark green highlights, and also their light brown skin tone and longer lifespans, and an odd trait that is said to be very recent, some are even said to resemble Elvish children, despite their actual age. Arauka retains all of these traits, Arauka also retains a trait that is said to be exibited by everyone who lives in the village of Nanda, a natural draw and love of the ocean, and a natural affinity for swimming. Arauka was raised with an intense love and respect for his herritage and traditions, believing that these were the very things that made him an Elf. Despite all of this, Ara has one weakness that his parents have been trying for years to smooth out. Whenever Arauka becomes greatly emotional his personality completely changes. He can go from being calm, thoughtful, and cheery to violent, reckless, and moody. This was first discovered by his parents when Arauka's prized horse Tuure died. He had gone on a rampage and had run into a nearby forest and had hacked and slashed at many of the trees that surrounded him. Arauka has always been aware of his dragon ancestory becasue of the stories that were passed down from Arauka's grandfatherfather and great-grandfather. As Arauka grew up, he grew more and more curious about his dragon ancestory so, he decided to conduct his own research. The first thing that he did was talk to his parents, and the answers he got, was the re-telling of the same stories that he heard time and time again. Next he went to his grandfather, and the answers that he got was again, the same old stories that he heard time and time again. Finally he went to his great-grandfather and, to his surprise, the answers that he received were very different than anything that he had heeadr before. Ara's great-grandfather had kept a written record of all the stories that he had heard while growing up, and one of those stories was a story of someone in Ara's family unlocking the secrets of their dragon blood. Unfortunately, the details they did it, were not written down, when asked about this, Ara's grat-grandfather replied "it is not written down becasue they themself didn't know how they fond the key to unlock their inner power, they simply knew that they found it." After learning of this Arauka asked his great-grandfather who this person was, his great-grandfather replied that it was his younger brother who, after unlocking the secrets of his dragon blood, had run away to find hs dragon ancestors and to have them teach him the secret to fully unlocking the secrets of his dragon blood. Arauka followed suite only a few years after his coming-of-age ceremony, except that Arauka's goal is to not only learn how to fully unlock the powers of his dragon ancestory, but to also reinforce his draconic.herritage and, hopefully, marry into a Draconic clan. Arauka met his end at the hands of a deceptive succubus one night while he was on gaurd duty, but he was brought back to life two days later by his companion Jolix. Arauka recalls that night in his journal saying that "while it is unlike me to fall prey to such desires, I’m afraid that I was unprepared for her advances, I also believe that, at the time, I was too naïve to fully understand what her intentions were. I guess that because of this experience, I will be more aware of the deceptive charms of not only the fairer sex but, also the deceptive ways of other beings as well." Unfortunately for Ara coming back was more of a nightmare than he would imagine. When he returned he was not fully restored to his former self. Instead he was reincarnated as a human. For Ara, the meer shock coming back as something other than an Elf nearly drove him to insanity. Arauka has always identified himself with his Elvish heritage and lifestyle, and to have that taken away from him has caused him to lose his sense of self and, as a result Arauka has been thrown into a great depression and has become even more moody and bitter than before. He has also become more violent and prone to violence now due to his unstable mental and emotional condition. Arauka writes in his journal that he plans to find someone who can restore him to his former body and after that, he plans to carry on his quest to research his Draconic heritage, but only after he restores his Elvish heritage, for he refuses to live his life as anything else. Emerson Terrol As Emerson grew up he spent most of his time in church and school learning the tricks of the Cleric's trade; but when he wasn't in church or school he was outside, surrounding himself with the majesty of nature. Emerson hails from the southern regions of Reyvadin. Unwilling to be surrounded by war and death at all times, Emerson saved up his some of his money that he earned from his servises and fled from his land and is in search of different life away from home. Growing up in the church, Emerson spent most of his life under the idea of a heirarch in which there is one who passes judgement or grace upon all who are brought before them in accordence with the will of the deities. Emerson believes that people deserve punishment which is equal to the crime which they have commited, no more, no less. Emerson weilds a masterwork battleaxe and steel sheild; which, to him, symbolises mercy and justice. Xilliam Noxis Neodymium Tantalum Blackstone Xilliam Noxis Neodymium Tantalum Blackstone is the eldest son in the wealthy, corrupt, powerful, and dangerous Blackstone family. Many Gnomes see the Blackstone family, at best, as a bunch of cheating merchants and bankers, and at worst, a corrupting crime family. However, even their biggest detractors are willing to give a little grudging respect, for it was the Blackstone family that was key in securing shelter for gnomes after they were at the doorstep of extinction. The family was also a major financial backer of the resettlement of Mettelarkay. Though the House Blackstone is reviled, it has been deemed at lest necessary by the other royal gnome Houses. Also, a Blackstone can always be expected to honor any deal, agreement, contract, or business agreement they made as the rule of law is considered the highest authority by the members of the House. Unlike the other Houses, Blackstone remained with the Kerig’Har dwarves that gave sanctuary instead of settling in Mettelarkay. The Blackstone’s found it more profitable to use their engineering, magic, and fiscal skills to prolong the fighting between the Kerig’Har and Rockrodan dwarves. The Blackstones have no problem giving out war loans, at high interest rates, or selling their technology. Many times they will promote conflict amongst the Kerig’Har clans keeping both sides in an endless arm race by selling and loaning to both sides. The warmongering family has made an enormous blood profit on starting and funding wars. Knowledge, wealth, and strength are the family words, which Xilliam has followed his entire life. At a young age Xilliam was already showing magical talent, and as he grew up he was bought the best teachers. Necromancy, the power over others, had always had a certain draw for Xilliam, due to him feeling powerless against the demands and wants of his lofty position. These restraints chafed worse as Xilliam grew older, and new ideas on how to run the House flooded his head. Xilliam and his father quickly butted heads over Xilliam ideas of setting up a gnome colony in Leydemar that would be the start of a massive shipping empire, or so Xilliam hoped. His father argued such a risk was unjustified when such profit was to be made by the warring dwarvers. However, Xilliam believed that over time the dwarves would realize the real cause of their suffering, and that if the gnomes did not push out now they could fade into obscurity with the passing of time. The arguments lasted long into the night, and at last, unable to get his father to see reason, Xilliam decided to make a gamble. Leaving home in the darkness of night, Xilliam set off to make history or become a forgotten failure. Upon reaching Leydemar he found himself in the company of Sandalphon and agreed to help him on an expedition in return for a land grant for one of the eastern islands. Soon after they set sail Xilliam began to have his doubts about Sandalphon’s willingness to stay true to the contract. This doubt grew into full blown mistrust once on the fabled Firefall Islands, so he quickly cut a deal with the Hammerfall forces. However, this backup plan was blown to pieces as Xilliam’s contact Wolfric was beheaded by Malic. Desperate and knowing he could not return home a failure, Xilliam made a deal with Arauka and the party in a last ditch effort to secure a future for his people. Age: 67 Race: Gnome Height: 3’3” Weight: 43 Alignment: Lawful Neutral Jolix Jolix was borned and raised in a cottage near the dark elf territory with his father, Ianven and his mother,Unalyassa. He and his siblings are a secret from his mother's family for being half-elfs,which is considered a taboo, or else they would be killed. He is the oldest of three siblings and was primarily raised by the father. At twenty years of age, Jolix had a talent for magic like his mother and followed her path as a druid. Unalyassa's came from a wealthy and respected house called the Crimson Crow, she had to move to and back so they would not find her husband and children. However one day, one of her siblings followed her to an isolated part near the forest. He followed her to a cottage finding a human male and three half-elf children. In a rage he charged at them only to be knocked unconscious by his sister. At the thought of their children being killed they had to seperate them and leave them as to not let them be tracked by her famikly. Jolix was left with a orc druid, a friend of his mother, and his siblings left with his father to who knows where. Jolix grew stronger and older as time went by vowing to find his family once again. Tenobia Born in White Fire Cauldon, a prison island, Tenobia grew up in extreme poverty and surrounded by mistrust. She lived on the streets and thus, learned to live on her own and do anything necessary to survive. The enviorment around her was greedy and ruthless. When she was about seventy years old, she killed her own brother to get a few copper to buy food for herself. One day, some rich nobles that owned the part of the island that she lived in, come to see how the place was doing. When she saw the luxury and wealth that they possessed, she grew angry and hateful of the nobles. So, with all the skills that she had acquired during her century of suffering, she made a plan to escape and kill the nobles who so casually flaunted their gold. After making it off the forsaken island and murdering three nobles, Tenobia used her unique skills to murder the wealthy and live life to its fullest. She gambled, drank, and in general, wasted a small fortune. The people on the mainland were so soft and easy to decive. She also did random espionage and theft jobs. One day, she was disguised at a nobles party, getting drunk, when she witnessed an assassin from an unknown guild, assassinate the nobles wife and made it look like an unfortunate accident. She only knew what really happened due to her experience and a glimpse of the assassin. She was so greatly inspired by the ability to kill by proxy that she began trying to accomplish this feat herself. Soon, after many years, she heard of an assassins guild that would grant her membership if she killed her remaining family left on White Fire. She gladly accepted this minor task to join the guild. After butchering her family, she gained entrance. Her road to an elite assassin has just began... Class: Assassin Age: 124 Race: Elf Height: 5' 5" Weight: 110Lbs. Alignment: Neutral Evil Player Related Shaidar An Oylen warrior under Gyrgaton who was inspired by Malic's fighting skill and strength. He left his misson and life to train under the half-orc and become a legendary fighter. The Crew Captain Rummelsnuff The Legendary Captain Rummelsnuff is an almost mythical figure to the peopl e of Leydemar, having sunk a rumored 99 ships during the revolution not to mention helping take numerous islands and cities, including the Battle of Engel. In reality he was a brutal pirate who butchered his foes with a giant axe and showed no mercy to neither woman or child. He left his family in extreme poverty to join the revoltion to later learn many of them had died. After the bloody war, he repented from his ways and vowed never to take out his axe again. For this reason he has hired the five adventurers to undergo his latest voyage, which, by bringing back the mass treasure to end the poverty of the islands, he hopes to redeem himself. First Mate Anthony A strongwilled and strongarmed sailor who was raised by the sea after he was taken away from his village by Leydemar pirates and taught the ways of a brigand and soldier. Through this, he gained a lust for freedom and sined aboard the ship of a then unfamous captain. Through the many experiences and horrors of the revolution, Rummelnsuff and him became friends closer then brothers and he swore to himself that he would sail to the ends of the earth with him, through thick or thin. Seige Master Darris When naval combat started becoming a must in the early days of the Leydemar colonies, the young but genius gnome was one of the first to endorse and use the then experimental, devastating seige weapons now known as cannons. He helped engeneer forts and ships up untill the war were his expertise was hired onto Rummelsnuffs ship to operate the weapontry and give crucial advice on naval and land sieges. He took on an apprentice at the very end of the war and the experience changed him. He still sails with Rummelsnuff, who was a great inspiration during the war and even more after the legendary warrior vowed to put down his hammer and use his fame to garner peace amongst the islands. Although he knows one day his expoits will get him promoted to a much higher position, he fears for the bloodshed that could be caused by his commands and orders. Vyrden (Desceased) An Oakenwoods elf that had a penchant for being a smooth-tounged trickster. He acted almost entirely un-elf like, drinking and signing sea-chantties with the rest of the crew. When he was a young man, ran away from his family to join a ship heading to the Leydemar Islands. There he took on many voyages and helped fight in the Leyemar Revolution. He caught the eye of the seige engineer, Darris, who took him on as an apprentice. When the adventurers came abaord, the talentened compulsive liar, Uliem, convinced him that Arauka was his half-brother who had come to take him back to his family, who wanted him back. Later when he tried to take down Emihlga with his "brother" he was shot in the head and killed. Emilhga A cook that served under Rummelsnuff in the war after her house was destroyed at the battle of Engel. She cared deeply about her family, who were buried in debt and dying in poverty, and made a deal with Sandalphon to betray and sabatoge Rummelsnuff's voyage in an attempt to make them give up and return home. She was stopped, but in her frightened desperation, fired a shot that went right into Vyrden's skull. She was left on an island at Leydemars outskirts. Cormac A writer and old friend of Rummelsnuff. After he wrote the Great Leydemarian Novel and Epic, entitled "Freebird ", he lost all his inspiration, and indeed all his wealth as well, spending nights in brothels and drinking away his pains. He was brought on by Rummelsnuff to witness the next great adventure which just might make for his next great book. Nustonia A mute girl gifted with a link to the god of the sea. Raised in the Church of the Siren, she sets out with Rummelsnuff and the adventurers to the lost islands in hope that her communication with Trollhorn will help ease the journey. But her link has been proven to be more then told, and it's dangers have been experienced numerous times by the crew. Estabon AKA "Sandwich Guy" was the sandwich maker and cook aboard a pirate vessel which received coordinates to the lost islands through the blackmarket or some other unlawful means. When his ship was attack and boarded by Rummelsnuffs ship, he was the only one hired, while the rest of the crew sunk with ship. Still he is just greatful he was spared and brought onto a ship with decent provisions manned by capable fighters and a legendary captain. Payza The Talzuuka boy that The adventurers rescued from the aftermath of a Oylen Raid. Speaks Draconic unlike the other Tal'zuuka. He has come to form a bond with nustonia and stays with the crew in hopes of finding his sister who left some time ago. Other Characters Fayne A demon from the Ruins of Kandar. Served under higher demons and devils, waiting patiently untill she could use her "talents" on oblivious explorers. Now that ships from around the world have arrived on Firefall, she has been busier then ever, leaving a bad taste on more than a few mens lips. Yavenow Along with her brother, Payza, she is one of the only remaining dragons of the Bronze bloodline of Iromakka. Driven far from their original home in a war against a rivaling bloodline of Black Dragons, The Syr'xaff, ending up in the Lost Isles. Yavenow and Payza were hidden by their mother with the Tal'zuuka to keep them safe while she waged war on the two remaining black dragon mothers. The two siblings were raised for years amongst humans and thus felt much more accustomed to human culture while their dragon nature and heritage was nearly foreign to them. After 20 long years of waiting for their mother to return, Yavenow left her brother in the care of their adoptive parents and went on a mission to find her mother, hunt down the Black dragons and maybe find her way back to their homeland. King Tyrion The King of the Tal'zuuka who dwell in the Lost Isles. Was raised by the teachings of the druids, as was the custom of the heir to do, but left after their Oylen friend, who had been left by his comrades and stuck on the island, betrayed the Tal'zuuka and killed many, including Tyrions father, when the Oylen commander, Gyrgaton, returned and ordered the stranded sea-dweller to attack. Since then, Tyrion has placed himself with the local priests and witch doctors on the island, learning their art while charging his army with renewed vigor at the throats of the Oylen. Although the enmety between the Tal'zuuka was strong an almost unbreakable, once the adventurers from Leydemar got involved in their affairs, a ceasfire was finally declared and the prospect of a peaceful future was before the two peoples. Coral Knight Gyrgaton The commander of the Oylen invasion force in the Lost Isles. Feared by the Tal'zuuka and revered amongst his own people, over his 40 year campaign, he has taken many islands and lost them just as quickly, along with many civilians who migrated onto land. After the Adventurers intervened and stopped the last of his force from being wiped out, He decided to listen to their pleas for peace with Tal'zuuka. Admiral Hourglass An Admiral of the Caidish fleet of Hammerfall who made a name for himself in the Leydemar Revolution, where he and a few others, including his close friend Admiral Thornbrush, secured a foothold in the islands and established a sizeable garriosn that is still there to this day. After Thornbrush was murdered, Hourglass was all to eager to pin it on his barbaric nemesis, Rummelsnuff, but when the heroes discovered the true culprit and their conspiracy plot to throw Hammerfall and Leydemar into another war, he was finally able to forgive Rummelsnuff and see him for the man he had become. Then he took it upon himself to seek a stronger alliance with the islands, to band against these new, unkown foes. Sandalphon Admiral hired by the Eastern Leydemar Goveners to Jounrey for the Island, although he was a decorated warrior in the revolution, his strengths and combat prowess are almost completely unkown, other then his unparralled dexterity and polearm mastery. More mysterious are his reasons for being involved in wars so far away from his country; Scarlet elveshave never held any sympathy for the affairs of other races and especially not humans. Governer Marcus Leblank The govener over the Western Leydemar Islands. He recruited Rummelsnuff and his crew to Quest for the Mariners treasure. and was advised by the church of Trollhorn to send Nustonia along with him. Mytserious Old Man He disguised himself as a beggar and asked for money from the heroes, whom some of complied. Later they found him in the underground hideout of the consiprators and sabeteours. He laughed and then vanished... Deceased This section is filled with the player characters who gave their lives so the ones still alive could take their money and gear to get rich. Malic Malic grew up as an orphan and an outcast, hated by humans and orcs alike, due to his mixed pedigree.; he often was subject to bullying and hate crimes. Ever since he was young he wanted to get back at all of them. He trained his body and went on a killing spree when he was 16. He then fled his town, seriously injured. He collapsed in a forest far from his home and a old hermit lady nursed him back to health. This was the first sign of compasion and love he had in his life. This event changed him and he came to terms with his severe hatred. He knew he could never go back to his hometown, so he set out to find work that could use his physical strength to give back to the community. He spent years as a laborer, until he finally saved enough money to buy three things that would help him in his true calling: an elite hired sword. He employed one of the lands greatest smiths to make him two master crafted bastard swords, procured a master made studded leather armor set and then went about doing as he was paid. He became sought after for escort jobs as well as bounties. Class: Barbarian Age:23 Race: Half-Orc Height:6'1" Weight:220 Lbs. Alignment: Chaotic Neutral [ Died Fighting a black pudding at the wizards command] Uilliem Firefist Hailing from the far, and xenophobic, north, Uilliam was born a single child into a very poor family. Both of his parents were unsuccessful writers that had resorted to working as bards on the streets of major cities. Though they were poor, his parents always had some money for books, and so Uilliam’s love of knowledge and literature grew until he decided that he wanted to master the arcane arts. However, as Uilliam grew into his teens he discovered that he could work magic without having to memorize spells, but his thirst for power and knowledge would not be sated with a few instinctual tricks. Thus, against his parents’ wishes, he accepted an apprenticeship under the wizard Malcoth The Unusually Cruel. Malcoth, hated by everyone he ever meant, had the unusual tendency to never kill his enemies, and instead cursed them in some ironic form or manner, and would collect them at trophies in his isolated tower. Malcoth was a master wizard, but few mages would deal with him because of his greedy and child-like attitude, so he was willing to take on, in his mind a bagger, Uilliam hoping to get a new free servant. Malcoth and Uilliam were always in conflict, and not simply because of the usual conflict between sorcerers and wizards. However, Uilliam did make fast friends with the paladins, warriors, and rival wizards that populated the castle as animated household items. Also, the female Kobold, Clean Claw, a servant that helped clean the tower was also a strong mentor for the young sorcerer and would always listen to his troubles. Things came to ahead between Malcoth and Uilliam when Malcoth discovered that Uilliam had been in a relationship with an elf girl from the nearby village. Malcoth enraged that Uilliam was wasting time with an elf instead of performing his cleaning duties cursed the young elf maid with lycanthropy. Afraid she would take a life while in best form she ended her live with a poison. At the discovery of the death of his beloved Uilliam vowed to kill Malcoth and free the cursed prisoners of the tower. Knowing he would have no chance against Malcoth in a one-on-one fight Uilliam, using his wits, decided he would challenge Malcoth to a ceremonial arcane dual that allowed seconds. Studying in secrete with Clean Claw, the two honed their skills until they were ready. Finley the day came when Uilliam offered the challenge to Malcoth. Malcoth indigent and arrogant accepted immediately believing he could easily beat the middle-aged Kobold and the young inexperienced sorcerer. However, he was unprepared for the two’s skill and after a long and dangerous battle was bested by Uilliam impaling a scorching ray, point blank, into the wizards face. Malcoth with his final breath enacted his petty ravage against Uilliam by leveling his final curse. Using Uilliam’s wit and good looks against him, Malcoth created a curse that would turn almost anything Uilliam said into a perfect lie. Crestfallen that Malcoth death had not lifted the curses he had cast, Uilliam decided to head out into the world to find a way to break the spells. Clean Claw decided to watch over the tower and protect the inhabitance until Uilliam could find the answers they needed. As he adventure, and after few unfortunate incidents with a lord’s daughter or two, he came to find weaknesses in the curse. With some practice Uilliam could now tell simple truths with lying, and with a little thinking bend his lies to the purposes of good. However, every once in a while his lies seem to backfire horrible despite his intensions. Age: 20 Height: 6’5’’ Skin: White Hair: Black Deity: Doldanza God of Rewritting (inherited from his parents’ belief, also helpful due to his compulsive lying) into a chaos beast and put down by his friends